Never Stand Alone
by TheForbiddenMelody
Summary: Why should Clementine have to make all the tough decisions on her own? Let's add Emily Carver to the mix of all the drama. Clementine and Emily have been together since the beginning of the Apocalypse. Emily took care of Clem as much as Lee did. Now, what will happen if Carver finds them? How will the group react to another one of Carver's daughters? (THANKS TO CELIE FOR TESS!)
1. In The Water

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm am making my story for The Walking Dead Game Season 2! WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! DON'T WANT SPOILERS, STOP READING! You may notice three major and quite noticeable changes in the game's plot when you get to them. Okay enjoy!

**Chapter 1****: In the Water**

I looked at the ground and sighed. Looking upward, I looked from the ground and saw Clementine in the corner of my eye. After looking at her with a sad expression for longer than need be, I looked the other direction and saw Omid. He seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at a picture of his late wife, Christa. _Poor Omid...He's been through so much...He's lost just about everything, _I thought as I looked at the picture of Christa and Omid together. It looked like they were in Barstow on that Vegas weekend she talked about. But that was when...when that woman came...and took Christa away...

Omid had lost his whole family in one day. It had happened around two years ago in a bathroom at Gil's Pit-stop. Clementine and I had been getting cleaned up in the girl's bathroom while Omid and Christa did what Clementine used to call "The gross stuff". After she had accidentally dropped her bottle of water into one of the disgusting stalls, we both went to grab it. Then, the bathroom door opened and that woman came in. We hid in the stall and Clementine stood on the toilet seat. I took my bag off and hid it behind the toilet base so the scavenger wouldn't see it. Soon enough, she caught us and asked us what else we had. I would've easily taken her out with my gun but she pointed the gun at us. She would've easily killed us. So I kept it hidden. Immediately after she demanded we give her Clem's hat and my DAD's necklace, Christa had walked through the grimy bathroom door.

The steps she made as she crept closer to the woman were remarkably quiet. That was when misfortune came upon her. The door closed, causing it to creak and then...Christa had been shot.

My family was what was keeping me going. I had four people to find. Those people were my mom, Kenny, my dad and Tess. I know Kenny's not apart of my family but he took care of me like I was his daughter. I miss him as much as Clementine does. We both loved that man. He was kind to us and Lee, who was Kenny's best friend. Both men were the greatest. Two people Clem and I couldn't forget. I wiped tears that were trying to escape my eyes. These past two years that had been plagued by the undead was killing so many people. So many innocent people were being killed by those _things_ that were once humans themselves. And the world had decided that Lee had to take the plunge and ended up getting bitten by a walker. What's worse, is that Clementine and I had been kidnapped. In the end...Clementine was the one who killed Lee. Poor girl had to kill someone who cared for her deeply. But it was OOM, Out of Mercy. Now here we were, an 11 year old, a now 20 year old and a widower were sitting on a log in the dark and in the rain.

Before I could say a word to either Clementine or Omid, Clem had apparently had something to say. I looked at her, imagining what could possibly be on her mind. She looked at Omid and managed to speak. It was something I had wanted to say to him.

"Omid, talk to us..." Clementine pleaded to the man. He, of course, didn't respond. I knew that was going to happen. Clem sighed and looked at me. I felt her olive colored eyes staring at me and I looked at her with my emerald green ones. All that filled the silence of the cold forest was the thudding of the rain pouring down on us. A few crows made some noise that startled me slightly. I looked down at her sleeved arms and noticed something peeking out. It was a bracelet. A bracelet I had made for her when we stayed at the motor inn. _I can't believe she kept it...But, I'm glad she did._ I thought with a smile before I saw Omid walked towards the fire with a makeshift poker. He poked at the fire with the stick and sighed.

"How is this going to work...? I mean, it won't burn higher in the dark and in the rain." Omid spoke with a frustrated grunt. I looked at him and walked over, fastening my necklace around my neck. I never wanted to lose this thing. It was all I had left of my Dad. As was the hat that I wore on my head. It reminded me of my Mom. My sister had given me a pair of ruby red encircled with black lines earrings. I kneeled down and looked at him.

"What else can we do Omid? Most of the wood around here is probably wet and too soggy to use." I told him, looking around the woods. Clementine looked at Omid and I and decided to finally speak again.

"I think we could use my lighter I have in my bag. Maybe we could use that?" Clementine suggested quietly. Omid looked at Clem with a smile. I looked and smiled at her as well. I could tell she felt proud she had suggested the idea since she smiled back._  
_

"Great! Maybe we can actually get somewhere. Clem, Emily? Why don't you too use the lighter and find something to burn while I get more wood?" Omid asked us with a new found sense of hope. Clem and I both nodded our heads and he got up. He looked at us and then walked into the woods. I stood up and began to look around for something to burn. I looked at Clementine just in time to notice Clementine staring at a picture of Lee. I walked over to her as I saw her ready to cry. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Clementine? Are you alright?" I asked the young girl with worry. She remained silent but slowly nodded her head. She then wiped her eyes and put the photo of Lee in her pocket. I looked at her. She had nodded her head that she was alright but I wasn't sure. Having to kill someone who loved them is hard. But, with everything looking grim on mankind, it just happens and that's just how it's going to be. Nothing has changed in the past two years. Everything's just gotten worse. More people died and were either turned into walkers or just were shot in the head. It's how the world works now. Everyone survives, everyone dies. Anyways, as she sighed she took a picture of Kenny and his family out and handed it me. I looked it over and sighed. I put it away before the memories came. Then she murmured a "Aha!" as she found her butterfly lighter. She stood up and walked over to the dim fire. She opened the lighter and flicked it on. She took out some random paper and burned it. Clementine put it on the fire and waited. Soon enough, the once small fire grew bigger. I looked at it and smiled. She stood up. Then I frowned realizing how small it still was.

"It's better, but still not enough. The flames are too low." I told Clementine who nodded her head in agreement. We looked around finding useless objects that wouldn't burn until I spotted a log of wood near the fire. _How had Omid not notice that?_ I asked myself before shrugging it off. I went over to the wood and picked it up showing it to Clementine.

"Great find Emily! Now let's burn it." Clementine told me as I walked to the fire and set the wooden log on the fire. Clementine poked the wood with the poker Omid had left behind and poked at the now growing fire. Clem and I looked at each other and smiled. Her olive colored eyes meeting emerald green ones. She then grabbed the stick poker that Omid had left on the ground beside the fire. We kept the fire lit for about ten more minutes before we heard someone. I glanced into the woods looking for any signs of life or even Omid. Clementine and I stood up and looked at each other. We walked in the direction of the voice and heard more.

It sounded like people talking. No...It sounded like people arguing over something. We got closer and now we could clearly see the figures. Clementine gasped but I instantly covered her mouth, seeing as these strangers had guns pointed at Omid. I was shocked that Omid had let himself get caught like this.

"Don't fuckin' lie to us!" One of the strangers yelled at Omid angrily. One of them pushed him.

"Where's the rest of your group man?!" Another man yelled. Omid was pushed again.

"I-I'm by myself!" Omid defended, not wanting to give the location of where our campsite was. I was glad he wasn't willing to give away our position just for the sake of saving his own skin.

"Bullshit!"

"He's lying!"

"Cut the shit man!" Another one I hadn't noticed growled angrily as he pointed a gun at Omid's head. Omid held his hands up. Now I knew we had to make a decision fast. I moved my hand from Clem's mouth only for her to throw a rock at one of the men's head. He grabbed his forehead and hissed in pain.

"OMID! RUN!" I yelled to Omid. He looked my direction and ran the other way. He was faster than the bandits as he ran. We turned as the man Clem hit came after us. I grabbed Clementine's hand and booked it the opposite direction Omid ran. Clementine ran fast and then stopped. We frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. We saw two trees and hid behind one each. The man caught up and stopped and looked around.

"C'mon out girlies! I'm not fuckin' around." He called out to us. Obviously, we didn't answer but looked at each other. We looked at each other and nodded our heads. We knew what to do. As soon as he wasn't looking at us we bolted forward. Earning an ungraceful cussing spree from the man. Clementine slid under a collapsed tree just as lightening struck to lighten up the area. There was just enough light to see a walker in my path. I quickly moved to the right and regrouped with Clementine behind it. The man was blocked by it and cussed again.

I looked for a weapon and saw a loose branch. I told Clementine to grab it and she hastily removed it earning a sharp snap as it broke off the tree base. The man had already killed the walker and was rushing at us. We moved out of the way and he had to stop and turn around. Unfortunately, he gained a tree branch to the shoulder. He yelled in pain, possibly alerting more walkers in the surrounding area. We ran to a clearing but Clem almost ran off a cliff. Somehow the man managed to catch up to us and grabbed Clementine.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! EMILY! HELP!" Clementine yelled scared. I looked around and saw another branch. I picked him up and hit him in the head. I managed to daze him and he let Clementine go. I started to turn but he tripped me and fell, grasping my hands in his big, grimy, disgusting ones. I struggled with him trying to get him to get off.

"You both are on my LAST fuckin' NERVE!" The man yelled angrily. I looked around trying to find something to use but found nothing. I saw Clem look at something in fright and I glanced that direction. It was a walker. It was getting closer and I was about to scream before it impaled itself on a tree stump. I instantly got an idea. I made enough room between me and my attacker and started kicking him towards the walker. Once the walker grabbed him, all the man was worried about was getting away from it. I looked at Clementine who fell after escaping another walker's grip and helped her up. We ran and avoided more before heading back top the cliff.

We had been trapped by walkers on the edge of a cliff. Clementine grabbed a rock and threw at one only slowing that one slightly. She backed up and fell right over the edge.

"EMILY!" She screamed as she fell to the water. I turned and instantly fell after her. After I managed to grab her, we floated down the stream. We drifted to shore and I laid Clementine's now unconscious body on the dirt and passed out. I now realized that we were...In the water...

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was that folks?! Good? No? If it was please review and Twinsie! Don't forget to review too! You know who you are!**

**That's all until I get at least 4+ reviews!**

**Now I want all of you to remember to Keep Your...**

**PINEAPPLES  
ON  
VENUS!**


	2. I Remember You(Part 1)

**Author's Note: It may not be 4+ reviews but my Twinsie has bugged me on when Chapter 2 will be released so here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Remember You (Part 1)**

_It was dark. Not a single light in my vision. All I could see was darkness. I felt like I was trapped inside a pool of emptiness. Nobody was around to make a sound or even the wind making the usual whoosh noise that I had grown used to. Then as faint as a pin drop, I heard a distant voice. It seemed like a whisper in my ear but I walked towards that distant voice. It seemed to get louder as I approached it. The voice was calling to me, it seemed like a child's voice._

_"Emily...," called the voice. Nowhere near it, I assumed it was a figment of my imagination and closed my eyes. However now, it continued to call my name._

_"Emily!," the voice pressured. I recognized that voice almost immediately. It sounded like Clementine. Eventually, the voice got so loud, I could see Clementine in blurry vision. This meant I was waking up._

I sat up, looking around my surrounding area. It was misty. No sunlight peeked through all the dense clouds in the sky. Looking to the ground, I see half my body covered in muddy water. Using my arms, I push myself out the water only to hiss in pain as I moved my left leg. I slowly brought my hands to the pant leg and rolled it up to see a blue-ish purple-ish looking bruise. It seemed rather large and I prayed I didn't do anything to damaging to my leg. Standing up was slightly difficult. Before I almost collapsed on my face, two small hands caught me. Following the dirty hands, I saw Clementine with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?," Clementine asked with concern filling her voice. Nodding my head, she managed to help me up without too many issues. Once standing, we began to walk over to a broken stairway. Most likely it was rickety from all the time it had not been used. Clementine and I looked at one another upon reaching the broken stairway.

"You should go first Emmy. Help me up when you get there.," Clementine told me, using a nickname Kenny and my Dad always used. With a smile on my face, I took a leap and grabbed onto the ledge of the stairs. Pulling with the strength needed to get up there, I heaved myself up and onto the edge of it. A loud creak emitted from the worn down stairs. Once it stopped, I leaned over, extending a hand to Clementine. She squatted down before jumping, just barely touching my hand. I grabbed it the second time she jumped and pulled. She helped by grabbing the edge with her other hand and pulled herself over.

Clementine and I exchanged a glance and high-fived each other and stood up. We were soon greeted with more dense forest and shrubbery. Mostly, it wasn't much of a concern to see this, but now, I was just sick of it. Shivering from the cold and from being in murky, muddy water for a couple hours, I called into the forest.

"Omid?! Are you there?!," both Clementine and I called into the forest. We earned nothing but cawing crows. I heard Clementine sigh as she began to walk towards the entrance of the forest. I stood there hesitating whether this was going to be a good idea or not. Eventually, realizing I wasn't following her, the girl with her old hat turned to me.

"C'mon Emily. We have to keep moving just like Lee told us. Just like how Omid would've told us...," she spoke, sighing at the same time. Once again, I hesitated. Sighing, seeing this as no other way to go, I nodded my head and walked towards her and headed into the woods. Clementine followed behind me as I walked. A slight limp to my step due to the bruise on my left leg. After walking for about 10 minutes, we heard a growling noise. I stopped Clementine from going any farther. Walking ahead, she slowly followed me without making too much noise. Stopping, I saw a small figure looking to the ground. Taking a step, I accidentally stepped on a twig causing it to snap.

The small figure walked over to us and growled. It was a dog. This dog however, it seemed to be lacking proper nutrition. No meat on it's bones as it trembled slightly in its step. The small dog growled loudly and Clementine stepped in front of me.

"It's okay boy, it's okay...," she told it, slowly approaching the dog. She checked the worn collar around the dog's neck for a name. I caught a glimpse of the name. Written in black marker it read 'Sam'.

"Sam...Well, it's nice to meet you Sam.," Clementine said with a smile. I walked over to the two and held her shoulder.

"Well, let's keep going. We'll probably find somewhere to rest the night.," I told her with a chuckle. Clem turned to me and nodded her head in agreement. Turning away from Sam, we began our trek into the woods once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE UNDEAD TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours and we were exhausted. Sam was just as tired as we were and was walking slow. My leg was now really starting to hurt and Clementine was practically half-asleep as she walked on the dirt. I was growing more concerned for the young girl as she began to cry. Before I could talk to Clem wondering what was wrong, she sat down against a boulder. Now I was worried.

"Clementine! You gotta get up, we need to keep moving...," I reminded, shaking her softly. No response from her as she dozed off. I began to shake her more roughly as she wouldn't wake up. Looking around us, I heard Sam growl weakly. Turning that direction, the terror I felt... it was like it had me in a vice grip. Walkers were coming toward the three of us. She had to wake up right this second. Grabbing her shoulders, I shook her roughly._  
_

"Clem! Wake up right now! There coming!" yelling frantically to the girl, she managed to wake up and took one look at a walker and stood up. Sam and Clem started ahead of me and I trailed behind them. Thanks to my now seriously hurting leg, I tripped up and hit my head against a rock. Groaning in agony, I turned my head just to see two glazed over eyes in my face. Grasping the rotted skin of the walkers wrist, I struggled to keep it away from my face. It's jaws snapping widely at me.

_So this is how it all ends for us...,_ my head and thoughts were basically giving up but my survival instincts weren't going to just give in. Looking for Clementine, I saw her struggling with a walker, Sam biting it's leg. Turning my head back to the walker, it got so close I closed my eyes, awaiting death.

_SLICE!_

Opening my eyes I saw the walker had been decapitated with something. I looked up and saw a young man around my age, pushing off the walker that was on top of me. Remembering Clementine, I looked her way only to see an arrow go right into the brain of the attacking walker. Blood splattered her face as the body of said walker collapsed to the ground. Two more arrows whooshed past and killed two more walkers. Looking to where they came from, I saw an old man with grey hair and wrinkles on his face.

"I'm out! Grab her and let's go!," The older man yelled to the young man loudly. He went over to Clem and Sam and said something that I couldn't make out.

"C'mon lady we gotta get!," said the younger looking man as he picked me up and ran. The old man, Clem, and Sam following right behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well?! How was that for part 1 of I remember you? Why do you think it's called that? Who do you think Emily or Clementine is going to remember? We'll see next time on Never Stand Alone!**

**And remember to Keep Your...**

**PINEAPPLES  
ON  
VENUS!**


	3. I Remember You(Part 2)

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Part 2 of I Remember You! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Remember You(Part 2)**

I let the young man pick me up as they all began to run. As he ran, I looked around me. Nothing much to see but tall trees and disgusting, blurry images of walkers. Soon, the man began to slow down and the eventually stop. The older man looked around and sighed in relief. No walkers were in sight. This was odd, seeing as they were so many of those disgusting things before.

"I-I think we're safe." The old man breathed out after running for awhile. The one holding me seemed to nod his head. I couldn't really tell fully due to my dizzy vision. Turning my head slightly to the left, I could see Clementine comforting Sam who seemed to be whimpering in fear. Poor dog is practically being starved and now he almost just died by a bunch of undead monsters. Relief washed over me, knowing full well that the Sam and Clem were safe. I had to protect those two now that we were separated from Omid. Sam seemed to be fine as well, despite his empty stomach. Clementine must've been hungry too because I noticed her clutch her stomach and groan. Neither of the men had noticed since they were talking to one another.

The young man holding me shook me slightly, so I looked up at him. His whole facial features showed signs of worry and concern. Something I hadn't seen from a man since...Ben and Kenny. This man's face reminded me of the both of them.

"You alright miss? You took quite a fall." The young man asked me, his voice dripping with worry. I let out a painful groan, figuring out the proper words to say to the stranger that had just saved my skin. Looking at him, my eyes meeting his, I spoke.

"I...I think so," I breathed out to him. Both men then looked at each other and nodded their heads. Most likely, they were good with the answer I had given them. Eventually we began to walk again. A stinging pain brought me back to reality before I had passed out. Looking downward without the others noticing and glanced at my arm. There was blood seeping through the fabric of my shirt. It was in a bite-like pattern. Practically freaking out at first, I remembered when I made contact with the ground while fighting the walker, I had cut my arm on a piece of wood on the ground. Sighing in relief, it didn't seem like much.

"So, what're you doing out here?" The old man asked me politely. He reminded me of Lee. Sweet man, but rough tone of voice.

"Where are the uh, the people you're with? Surely they're are more then just you, a little girl and a dog," Young man asked me curiously. Seeing not much of a threat to tell these kind strangers, Clementine spoke. Sighing, I knew this girl already trusted them but she still needs to be weary.

"We were attacked. Some guys in the woods attacked us," She said with a calm tone. Both men remained silent for awhile. Seems they were contemplating on her response. The looks that were expressed on their faces proved that they were in deep thought, thinking our story over. Eventually, the one carrying me spoke once again.

"Well, let's get off that topic, I'm Luke this is Pete," The man, Luke, told us with a newly found smile on his face. Pete was now smiling too. I smiled back at Luke and Pete. Two fine names for two fine guys. Same barked happily towards the friendly men and Clementine walked closer to us.

"Hi, I'm Emily. These here are Clementine and Sam." I managed to say. Both men looked at each other before looking back at me. It was nice to meet people that we could trust.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya. Alright so right now, we're goin' take y'all back to our group-," Luke started, looking forward, staring at the now reddish gold sky. It seemed that the sun was setting on a fine day like this. Well, fine on how anyone would describe a day in the Apocalypse. I let him continue, not wanting to get consumed in my thoughts.

"-'cause we got a doctor who'd be able to patch y'all up. It seems like you could use some- OH SHIT!" Luke continued before throwing me on the ground. _He must have seen my gash...DAMN IT!_ Cursing beneath my breath, I grabbed my arm as Clem and Sam rushed over to me. She pretty much instantly glared at Luke.

"What the hell man?!" She yelled angrily at Luke, whom was pacing like crazy. He glared at Clementine.

"What the hell?! She's been bit man! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! What are we going to do Pete?!" Luke asked, while frantically pacing back and forth, his hands on his forehead. Pete looked at us. I realized they thought I was bitten. I was slow on catching up on that.

"No! When I fell, I cut my arm!" I stated, defending myself. Hopefully that worked...

"Yeah right! We JUST saw you with those Lurkers back there! I highly doubt you'd be just cut like that." Luke argued angrily. _Dang it..._

"Please! Emily is telling the truth! Please just look at it!" Clementine pleaded to both men. Luke scoffed.

"Yeah! So you can rip a chunk of flesh from Pete's neck? No way!"

"My neck? Why do I gotta do it?" Pete asked just as mad as Luke was. Luke glared at him.

"'Cause I don't know a gash from a mosquito bite from a lurker bite!" Luke retorted. Pete rolled his eyes and began to think it over. Probably was a tough one since he remained silent. Eventually, he looked at me and I looked back at him with sad eyes. That was the worst way to get him to check but it was the only option I had at this point. Sighing, he walked over and bent down to my level. Not even listening to Luke who was fussing that Pete should be careful, he pulled up my sleeve. I hissed in pain as he revealed the still bleeding cut. You could almost see my veins. Almost.

"Well? Is it a lurker bite?" Luke asked Pete, biting his lip, hoping it wasn't. Pete continued to examine the cute before looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Emily?" I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly confused as to why he was staring at me so intently. It was slightly scaring me.

"Are you tellin us the truth? Look me in the eyes when ya answer." Pete told me. Obviously I was telling the truth but I guess I had to say it first.

"...Yes." I stated clearly, looking him dead in the eyes. Pete looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I glared at him with the most serious face I could muster at that point. He began to smile and stared at me again.

"Hmm...Alright Emily. That's good enough for me." Pete told me, pulling my sleeve back to it's original position. It still hurt like someone was literally stabbing me but I was fine. He helped me up and glared at Luke who had mentioned this was a bad idea.

"I gotta good bullshit detector Luke. That why _you_ can never beat me at poker." Pete replied to Luke's comment with a smirk on his face. Luke glared at Pete. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Luke was thinking over what he was going to say.

"Look you don't always beat me at...Okay, how can you be so sure?" Luke asked, his cheeks slightly flushing red. I shook my head but that somehow caused my hearing to fade out so I didn't catch what they said. When it came back, they were talking about some cabin and were walking. I got up and started slowly walking up to them. Now I was becoming dizzy from all the walking I had been doing. My vision was starting to fade. Turning towards me, they were most likely asking me something but I couldn't hear them. My legs failed on me as I hit the ground and blacked out from hunger, exhaustion and blood loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE UNDEAD TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

I began to slowly open my eyes as I heard voices all around me.

"...no point in keeping them!" One male voice said.

"For all we know they could be working with Carver!" A woman spoke. _...Carver? My Dad?_ How would these people know my dad's last name? I said nothing as I saw a gun in my face.

"We're not working for anyone lady!" I heard Clementine's voice defend. Smiling inwardly, I was proud she was defending us. But now I had to step in.

"We're not working for-" I started before the gun shot right next to my head. I was terrified but awake now. I crawled back slightly. Clementine glared at the man with the halo reference hat on his head. I heard a door open as I stood up. Looking that direction I saw Luke rush out.

"Woah! Woah! What the fuck?!"

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!"

"You're the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!" The halo reference guy responded angrily.

"Emily?! Are you ok-" He started before the door opened once again. A woman came out pissed as hell and had a slight bed head she was currently fixing. _Wait a minute...T-That's...!_ I looked at the woman closely and instantly recognized her.

"I go to sleep for 10 minutes, only to wake up to-Oh my god..." The woman started before walking towards us, pushing everyone out the way. She was now literally standing a foot away from me. She had tears glazing her eyes over. As was I.

"E-Emily?" She asked me.

"Tess..." I simply said before pulling my long lost sister into a hug. _Tess...She's okay...One down, three to go._

* * *

**BAM! How was that for an ending?! Tess is here and is going to stay! Twinsie! I bet you liked that ending! Now more reviews for next chapter! Leave a review and I shall read it! fave or follow and I'll love ya forever!**

**Review for more! And remember to Keep Your...**

**PINEAPPLES  
ON  
VENUS!**


	4. What Do We Do?

**Hey again! I can't believe how great you guys are! I feel so happy that you guys support me! Rock on guys!**

**ALSO! If anyone of you could draw, can you draw a picture of Clementine and Emily? It'd be really appreciated. THANKS ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What Do We Do?**

After hugging my sister and pulling apart, I could see the others looking at us in shock. _Oops...Since they don't me, and Tess does, then they probably want an explanation_ Coming to this conclusion, I noticed my sister look around and realize the same thing. All their faces were in shock and confusion, all wrapped up in a bundle of misfits.

"Wait a minute, you know these two Tess?" The pregnant lady asked Tess angrily. Arms crossed over chest. I could tell she was not amused. Tess frowned and wrapped her arms over her chest.

"I don't know who the young girl is Rebecca, but I do know my s- missing friend, Emily," immediately I noticed one crucial thing in her sentence. She didn't say I was her sister, but that I was a missing friend. A sense of hurt went through me at first. Then anger, and then realization. She was protecting my being her sister for a specific reason. Understanding not to really think more on it, I answered the pregnant lady, now known to us as Rebecca. My anger towards this woman was clearly evident in my stature. Just by looking at her, I didn't like she didn't seem to like me either.

"Look, I do know Tess. My father and I joined a group with her family in the early days before becoming separated. Then I met Clem with another group. That's to sum it up" I made known to this new group. Clementine nodded her head in agreement. She seemed to make a mental note of the conversation occurring in front of her. The Halo reference guy glared. Glancing at the way he was standing, he obviously didn't approve of this. _What's his problem anyway? We're just people trying to survive and get medical attention_. Before I could speak up, Tess put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. Snapping my head towards her, I saw her shake her head and sighed. Stepping away from what was happening, I decided against mouthing off towards him.

"Well, we don't know if she's been bitten by a lurker or not Tess! We still need to take some precautions." Halo guy protested. The Spanish doctor had to agree with him.

"Nick's right. We still do not know if these girls are dangerous or not. Depending on our chances, I would have to say there is a 50-50 chance of them being bitten or not," He informed as he walked over to me. Without gaining a chance to speak, he began to examine my head. Touching where the rock had made contact to my non-bleeding forehead, I winced at his touch. This was something I hated people doing. Especially doctors. Where they actually touch the wound instead of just examining it from a slight distance. But then again, it was a serious injury to my forehead. If this was back a couple years ago, they would've put me in the Emergency Room and allowed me to recover. But now, we have to let these people trust us in order to gain medical attention.

"A little more gentle please? I did hit my head on a rock." I admitted to the man, whom backed up slightly. Luke stepped forward, his face expressing concern. He must have still been thinking about if I was bitten or not. He seemed like a nice guy and all but he appeared to be overly concerned about Clem and I. Though he did seem to remind me of Dad and Mom. Both cared about me as much as they cared about Tess. But when I turned to Tess, her eyes seemed fixated on the halo hat guy. Suspicion began to grow as I stared at her curiously. She caught my glance and stopped looking at him. Looking towards Luke, he spoke.

"Is she bitten Carlos?" Luke blurted out in concern. Carlos turned to the group and sighed. One hand on his hip. Many things must have been running through his mind as he contemplated on the best answer to Luke's question. I for one, had questions I wished to ask but felt like I would not gain an answer to.

"She has some damage on her head but nothing major. But, I haven't finished examining her." Carlos stated with affirm apparent in his voice. The big man in the back looked worried but Rebecca glared at him.

"Don't say a word."

"But Bec-"

"Alvin! Please." Rebecca hissed out angrily. After that, he stayed silent. Carlos turned back to me and looked for any other wounds. That was when he noticed the blood stain on my sleeve. His face showed signs of anger, seeing as he was mad at himself for not noticing the cut beforehand. Extending a hand to examine the cut. Sighing, I moved my sleeve up and it made a slush-like noise as it passed over the cut. Alvin, despite Rebecca's threat, he spoke.

"Damn that must've hurt..." He thought aloud. Rebecca glared at her husband but said nothing. Carlos raised an eyebrow at the injury and decided to touch the wound. Flinching in response he decided to be more gentle. After a few more minutes of examining, he stopped and stood up. Turning away from us, they began speaking in hushed voices. Once they seemed to a verdict, Luke looked at us with a sad expression. Carlos had already began to walk away. So did everyone else except for Luke, Halo guy whom I believe was Nick, and Tess.

"Sorry Emily...Looks like you and Clementine are going in the shed...It's the best we're gonna get out of him." Luke told us. That was when Nick started marching us to the shed. Once Clem and I were inside Luke started closing the doors.

Before they shut, Tess apologized to us.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**Done! Next chapter will be through Clem's eyes. Wonder why? You'll see...**

**And remember to keep your...**

**PINEAPPLES**

**ON**

**VENUS!**


	5. Theif (Part 1)

**Hey once again! Just wanna say I love you guys a lot! Especially you Twinsie for your support! **

**ALSO! This chapter will be through Clementine's eyes, since she is not as injured as Emily, she will be the girl gathering the items.**

**OKAY ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thief (Part 1)**

"Clementine...Please, don't risk your safety for me...I-I should go and get it myself." I watched her rasp out. I could obviously tell she was thirsty. Checking the wound one more time, it was positive that I had to go now or she would have an infected cut and would die. Not answering her any further, grabbing the hammer as well, I crawled through the small hole in the side of the crumpling shed. Stepping away and glancing every direction for walkers, I could only see a few of the rotting scumbags a safe distance away.

Walking closer to the cabin, I could hear the faint sound of people arguing. Even closer to the noise, it sounded like a man and a woman arguing. Immediately, I recognized them as I slowly crept up, the rather creaky porch steps.

"I can't stand it when we're not on the same page!" The lady, Rebecca scolded to whom I believed was Alvin. His head had snapped up and glared at his wife. It was clearly shown that he was mad. But there also seemed to regret in the way he frowned. Nearing the dirty window, I waited curiously to see what he'd say to his mean wife. _What is this lady's deal anyway?!_ Before immediately wanting to knock on that window, I glanced at the woman's enlarged stomach. My facial features saddened. This woman was pregnant. Just like Christa had been before she- _NO! I can't think about her now...She's dead._ Focusing on what Emily needed, medical supplies.

"We ARE on the same page Bec!" Anger clearly evident in his voice. He seemed to sadden when he saw the look of anger and sadness on Rebecca's face. _He must feel guilty for what he just said...Poor guy..._ He reminded me of Lee. He was sweet and generous, but protected by a rough barrier. His barrier...his wife. Lee's barrier...was me. Now he was gone because of me. Emily had kept telling me it wasn't my fault but it was. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I continued to listen to the conversation happening in front of me. Checking behind me for a minute, I could see a walker slightly close to where the cabin was, but was paying no mind to the argument.

"Not out there we weren't! Not about the girls! I saw you get soft!" Rebecca retorted, causing her husband to be startled by the venom dripping off each word.

Rebecca seemed to shake her head before stepping out into the dark hallway. Feeling guilty for the man, I raised my hand to knock on the window but hesitated. Shaking the risk out of my mind, I knocked on the window of his room and he snapped up. Once his eyes locked onto mine his brown orbs literally widened to the size of golf balls. Approaching the dirty window, he slowly opened up and leaned out the window, clearly worried about me being there.

"What the hell are you doing here girl?!" Alvin asked me, panic in his voice. Looking back towards the shed for a moment, I looked back at him with sad eyes. His face saddened as well but still kept managed to keep a serious face.

"I need your help. My friend needs medical attention." I stated clearly enough, hoping he understood. Hearing him sigh and shake his head, he seemed to disagree.

"You need to leave. I can't help you. And we'll help you and your friend tomorrow morning!" He yelled in a whisper. Looking to the ground, tears welled up in my eyes. If Emily died...I would lose it. She was the last thing keeping me in check. Without her I would go insane and possibly...Do something I might regret forever. But I need to stay strong, like Lee told me. _Stay Strong...For Emily...For Lee._

"If she even makes it to the morning. Her cut is going to get infected. Would you just let us die?" I asked him, causing him to look away for a moment. I must have struck a nerve because he also wiped tears away before they could fall. He was now contemplating on what he was going to say next. Then he finally spoke once more.

"I ain't going to let you do nothing. But look, even if she ain't bitten-which she probably is- you can't be here! If Carlos finds you and me talkin'...Well, we'll both be in a world of trouble." Alvin told me seriously. I really needed his help so Emily would survive as long as she could to keep me safe and to keep the promise she made to Lee. Looking at him with a small smile on my face.

"If you help me...I won't forget that you did...Neither will my friend." I told him, hoping now he'd be willing to help me. As patiently as I could wait for him to respond I focused on what I needed to gather for Emily's cut. She needs bandages. That would stop the bleeding from being crazy. I could imagine all the blood that would be oozing out right now. _Don't think like that Clementine..._ Then she needs some peroxide. Something to basically clean the wound out and eliminate the infection. I also know she needs a needle and thread to stitch it closed. Before either one of us could speak again, someone knocked on the door.

"_Alvin? House meeting in five minutes._" Hearing Carlos, I knew that if he had entered right now, we'd be...how would Lee or Emily say it? Oh yeah... We'd be fucked. Alvin turned back around, almost hitting his big head on the top of the open window.

"That's...That's great." He blurted out. A few seconds went by before there were footsteps and he walked off. Both of us sighed in relief and he went back to face me. This time, he seemed much calmer.

"Alright...I'll help you. I'll try to find anything I can." He told me and I smiled. _Oh thank god...I can get moving and find the other supplies..._ I thanked him and he exited the room for anything he could get me. Anything would be helpful as long as it helped Emily. Looking around I could see the rain pouring down and felt like I could see every drop of water fall to the ground. Just then, the door reopened. Turning back around instantly tensed, I relaxed when I saw it was only Alvin. He had some rags I could use for bandages and a juice box.

"I got some rags for bandages...and a juice box if she's thirsty." He told me handing them over to me. Thanking Alvin with a smile, I saw him stand up before I forgot to say something to him.

"Alvin?" Hearing my voice, he turned back to face me. His eyes were full of confusion, most likely wondering what I needed now. Sitting down on what looked like a comfortable bed, he glanced back at me, his glasses reflecting the candle light. It seemed to make his eyes shine.

"Yeah? Need anything else?" Alvin asked quizzically. Looking at the guy, I managed to speak this time.

"Thanks...I appreciate what you did. Somehow in someway, we'll try to pay you back. I promise." I told him before walking away without another word.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thief part 1 everyone! Took me a bit due to personal issues but I hope you enjoy!**

**And remember to keep your...**

**PINEAPPLES**

**ON**

**VENUS!**


End file.
